


если тебе разбили сердце, значит оно всё-таки было ледяным

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Ло считал — или хотел считать? — что у него самого не сердце — лёд; что ничем его не пронять. Он не мог представить, что найдётся в мире достаточный жар, чтобы этот лёд растопить, а оказывается, искать надо было снег, другой холод.
Relationships: Monet/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	если тебе разбили сердце, значит оно всё-таки было ледяным

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждение: мельком каноничная сцена протыкания сердца
> 
> Соавтор: [Сама по себе](https://ficbook.net/authors/30918)

Всё в мире делится на мельчайшие составные части. Живое существо можно разобрать на органы, ткани и клетки; неживые предметы — на части, материалы, молекулы и атомы. Любое событие можно разложить на составляющие — на первый взгляд не связанные между собой, случайные, не имеющие смысла. 

…бьющееся сердце в полупрозрачном, будто желатиновом, кубике. Недоверие. Снег — необычный, слишком плотный и твёрдый, словно тщательно вылепленный снежок, отполированный руками до практически льдистой гладкости. Злость. Какой-то обломок с острой кромкой и очень удобной формой, так и приглашающей схватить его рукой. Ненависть. Кровь на снегу. Кровь на камнях. Кровь повсюду. Отчаяние…

Кирпичик встаёт на кирпичик, куски пазла складываются один к одному. Всё в своё время, в нужном месте, по важной причине. Из этого развивается реальность, складываются события, переплетаются невидимые нити, формируя узор, завязываясь в узел, в котором всё и сходится, и отдельные элементы создают общую картину.

— Умри, Смокер! — кричит Цезарь Клоун и заходится смехом, прежде чем упасть без сил.

Острый осколок протыкает заходящееся судорожным ритмом сердце, и то брызжет кровью — всего на мгновение, прежде чем необратимо побледнеть и затихнуть.

Ло не заметил бы его под ногами, если бы не видел такого прежде.

***

На подводной лодке у Ло есть отдельная полка для сердец — не спрашивайте, каждый имеет право на свои маленькие слабости. Почему-то коллекции почтовых марок, старых монет или мёртвых насекомых не вызывают никаких вопросов, в то время как живые сердца неизменно обращают на себя ненужное внимание. Поэтому свои особые экспонаты Ло прячет от посторонних глаз, наслаждается коллекцией только в одиночестве, едва ощутимо касается пальцами тёплой поверхности сердец, прислушивается к ритмам, которые то переплетаются в сложную мелодию, то торопятся наперегонки, то мерно стучат почти в унисон.

Сердца кажутся одинаковыми, но для Ло каждое из них несёт в себе индивидуальные черты своего владельца. Стоит взять в руку — и можно безошибочно вспомнить, как и при каких обстоятельствах Ло заполучил в коллекцию этот экземпляр.

Порой Ло улавливает, что в какофонии тихих стуков одного начинает недоставать. Какое-то сердце прекращает биться. Несколько секунд, держа остановившееся посеревшее сердце, Ло думает о его владельце — дань памяти, даже последнему подонку — а затем избавляется от потерявшего ценность экземпляра и выкидывает его из головы.

На Панк Хазард у Ло нет специальной полки, да и коллекция его состоит из одного-единственного сердца, так что приходится всюду таскать его с собой. Сердце Монэ бьётся у него за пазухой, почти в том же самом месте, где должно быть его собственное. Иногда ему кажется, что своё он не вынимал, так похожи ощущения.

И не надо его видеть, не надо ощущать подушечками пальцев, чтобы вспомнить, кому это сердце принадлежит. О Монэ вообще невозможно забыть, она всегда где-то рядом, неподалёку, то и дело попадается на глаза, как будто специально шпионит за Ло или пытается привлечь его внимание. Он долго наблюдал за ней, пытаясь понять, какая из версий вероятнее, а потом они оказались в одной постели, и ответ нашёлся сам собой.

Ло привыкает не только к биению чужого сердца у своей груди, но и к спутанным зелёным волосам, мягким изгибам тела, лукавой улыбке, жарким объятиям, ледяным ступням, греющимся о его икры.

Всё это неожиданно ладно и складно, как будто так и должно быть, и это даже немного пугает. Ло считал — или хотел считать? — что у него самого не сердце — лёд; что ничем его не пронять. Он не мог представить, что найдётся в мире достаточный жар, чтобы этот лёд растопить, а оказывается, искать надо было снег, другой холод.

Ло даже пытается найти слова, которые могли бы убедить Монэ последовать за ним — после того, как он осуществит свой план и выведет Цезаря из игры. Судя по тому, какие презрительные взгляды она порой бросает в спину Цезарю, не больно-то она предана своему нанимателю. Может и согласиться.

Если бы только он сам верил, что его ждёт какое-то будущее. Пока всё больше похоже на то, что Ло планирует совершить красивое и зрелищное самоубийство, пусть и утащив Дофламинго за собой.

Мерно бьющееся сердце Монэ за пазухой успокаивает, отгоняет прочь мрачные мысли, вызывает умиротворённое оцепенение. И не ощутив одним утром этого привычного биения, Ло на мгновение проваливается в панику.

Сердце, которое он вытаскивает из-за пазухи, словно вылеплено из снега, очень плотного и гладкого, отполированного до блеска. Ло мог бы подумать о том, что настоящее сердце выкрали, глумливо подменили снежной копией, но это сердце от тепла его руки не покрывается плёнкой влаги, не начинает таять.

А потом Монэ за его спиной шумно судорожно вдыхает, словно ей не хватало воздуха, Ло оборачивается на звук — и чувствует, как сердце в его руке вновь теплеет и бьётся.

Оно больше не снежное, а самое обычное.

Монэ тяжело дышит, нездоровая бледность её лица медленно сменяется слабым румянцем.

— Мне просто было интересно… — выдавливает она, — смогу ли я это сделать…

Никому прежде не приходило в голову ничего подобного. Ло горячо надеется, что и не придёт. Если он заберёт сердце Цезаря, а то в его руках растворится облачком газа, это изрядно осложнит ситуацию. Надо непременно учесть это, добавить ещё одну вероятность в свой запутанный план. Если он хочет отомстить, он должен быть готов ко всему.

— И зачем ты это сделала, если это потребовало таких усилий? — с укором говорит Ло. — Тем более, что ты не знала наверняка, что может произойти. Вдруг ты не смогла бы разморозить его обратно. Или я бы случайно раскрошил его.  
— Не только Цезарь любит проводить эксперименты, — хитро улыбается Монэ.

Она уже почти пришла в себя, только лоб едва заметно блестит от пота.

— И каков же твой вывод? — интересуется Ло. Пусть Монэ думает, что ему жажда экспериментов тоже не чужда.  
— Это совсем не то же самое, что превращаться в снег целиком, — очень серьёзно и вдумчиво отвечает Монэ. — Сложнее и… кажется, я едва не отключилась.  
— Но разве в этом случае твой фрукт не должен был перестать действовать? — резонно замечает Ло. — Сердце вернулось бы в нормальное состояние само собой.  
— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Монэ. — А может, два фрукта как-нибудь по-особенному взаимодействуют. Или, если я заморожу сердце вне своего тела, я умру. Не знаю. Что-то мне расхотелось ставить эксперименты.

Её сердце в руке Ло бьётся не в обычном ритме, а чуть быстрее. Тревога, волнение, адреналин. Ло кажется, что он пытается успокоить и согреть сердце теплом своей ладони.

Он привычно прячет его за пазуху.

***

Подобранное с земли снежное сердце не бьётся. Но и не возвращается в нормальное состояние. И не рассыпается в пальцах отдельными снежинками. Оно плотное и твёрдое, словно тщательно вылепленный снежок, отполированный ладонями до практически льдистой гладкости. Ло прячет его за пазуху привычным, почти механическим жестом, не зная наверняка, начнёт ли оно однажды снова биться или вскоре растает, обратившись грязной водой.

Он не хотел этого. Не мог поступить иначе, но не хотел.

***

На подводной лодке у Ло есть отдельная полка для сердец — он про себя отмечает, что скучал по своей коллекции. Снежное сердце занимает свободное место. Оно до сих пор не растаяло, хотя прошло уже немало дней, но и биться не начало — знать бы, хороший это знак или плохой.

Если Монэ успела заморозить своё сердце до того, как Цезарь проткнул его насквозь, то технически оно осталось живым. Может быть, это что-то вроде анабиоза? Сколько его ни протыкай, ни ломай, ни рассыпай, снежинки сложатся обратно в плотный комок. Ло хочется думать, что пока оно холодное, Монэ всё ещё жива. Снежное сердце теперь почти как вивр-карта, только дорогу к своему владельцу не показывает.

Если Монэ придёт в себя, сможет ли она найти своё сердце? Догадается ли, где искать? И чем это обернётся для Ло?

Он проводит ладонью над полкой со своей коллекцией и может с закрытыми глазами и не прикасаясь найти сердце Монэ. От него веет холодом, не ошибёшься. Каждый день Ло на автомате проверяет, что сердце по-прежнему холодное и Монэ — наверное — всё ещё жива. В его проверках нет ничего странного, это практически ежедневный осмотр пациентов, педантичность присуща всем докторам.

Своё собственное сердце Ло проверять не будет. У него самого сердце не снежное и даже не ледяное, слишком много на нём шрамов, явных и незримых, и он не хочет увидеть ещё один, новый — холодовой ожог от появившейся в его жизни Монэ.


End file.
